Demon Lacrima
by D.G.S - DeathGodSlayer
Summary: REBOOT. Hades was unaware that upon entering the small village he would come across the very thing he was looking for, finally he had found a host for that which he had clinged onto for so long. A holder, a wielder for the strongest Demon Lacrima in existence.
1. Rebirth

**Demon Lacrima**

Chapter 1 - Rebirth

by DeathGodSlayer

* * *

><p>The wind rasped gently through the trees, leaves of green and red danced in the currents they were caught in before finding a respite down on the Earth, signalling the end of summer. The tall, strong, ageless trees divided in a perfect line, leaving a rocky path paved directly down it.<p>

And along this path was a man, advanced in age, clad in black armour, a long grey beard coming from the bottom, only one of his eyes were visible, the right one covered by an eye patch. A large cloak hanging behind him as he walked powerfully down the road.

But he was not alone, next to him was a small black haired girl, wearing a formal attire. She skipped softly next to the man, holding his hand tightly as they made their way down the long road.

"Father, what are we doing here?" She asked the man curiously, stopping her skipping to walking normally next to him.

"We are looking for the final member of the Kin of Purgatory." He replied bluntly, but not coldly, looking down towards the small girl at his side.

She looked confused at his response. "But I thought there were only seven sins." She placed her finger to her lip, pondering it hard. She had memorised them all, her father had made sure of that; Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth, Pride, Envy, Greed. She knew everything about each of them; their definition, their characteristics, how to see them in people who thought they can mask them.

The man chuckled softly to himself. "Sometimes Vanity is classed as a sin itself, instead of being an extension of pride."

"To be Vain. To have an excessive belief in oneself, to admire and love only oneself." She mumbled aloud to herself as if reading from a textbook, an image of a small silver haired boy wearing glasses sprouted into her mind. "That sounds a lot like Rustyrose." She giggled sweetly.

The man smiled, carrying on along their way down the path. "Ultear." He spoke to her firmly, "I have decided that you shall be the Eldest of the Seven Kin of Purgatory."

The girl seemed very surprised at his declaration. "Me? But Caprico, Kain and Azuma are older than me, even Rustyrose is a year older than me."

The man chuckled again, smiling down at the small girl. "Elder can mean may things besides being the oldest, it can mean the strongest, the wisest, in this particular case, Eldest means to be the leader."

The girl's small eyes widened. "You want me to be the leader?" She looked at the man with suspicion.

"I do." The elderly man replied, he looked forwards. A small village lay ahead in front of them, he felt a surprising tug towards the village, a feeling that made him curious.

It was the feeling of an incredible, yet dormant power, the same feeling he felt when he found Ultear, Rustyrose, Azuma, Zancrow, Kain and Meredy. _'Perhaps I will find the Eighth here.'_

* * *

><p><em>'Konoha.'<em> Hades stared at the welcome sign for the village. _'A fitting name, this village is situated in the middle of a large forest.'_

He entered this Konoha with Ultear, the village was a small, secluded, but everyone seemed cheerful, going about on their way, stopping to smile and wave at each other. They travelled through the town, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, just a normal rural village.

Until they came across a group of villagers, huddled around something. He approached it with Ultear, but he couldn't see past the heads of the crowd, lifting Ultear on to his shoulder, she was able to scout over the crowd for him. "What do you see?"

"It's a boy." Ultear replied, he was completely ragged, clothes ripped in all places, dirtied, his face covered with grime, yet his blue eyes seemed to stand out even further because of it. His spiky blond hair was mixed with stains of brown and red, being weighed down by the extra weight.

"Get out of here you freak!"

"Yeah take a hike! No one wants you here!"

"Just go away, you weirdo!"

Hades listened to the screams of the crowds, they seemed angered by this one boy, but for what reason? Stones were beginning to be thrown, flying over his head and towards the boy. "Ultear, what's going on?"

"Their throwing stones at him." She replied sadly, she could see everything, the boy was defenceless, shielding his face with his arms as the barrage of stones connected to his frail skin.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" The boy suddenly shouted, the villager's ceased the stoning in a paralyzed fear, together in unison they began taking fearful steps away from the boy. Until they by passed Hades completely, he standing inches closer to the boy than everyone else.

Hades could feel it, the magic in this boy, how it erupted with his anger, spreading across the area he was in. _'Incredible, I've never felt it as strong in someone so young!'_ He stared in shock at the boy, who continued to yell in anger.

"I'll show you all!" The boy screamed loudly at the terrified villagers in front of him. "I'll exceed all your expectations! I'll become the most powerful Mage in the world, then you'll beg me to come back to this village and protect it!" The boy issued, before running down the street quickly, the villagers closest to his sprint jumping backwards in fear.

"Father." Ultear watched the boy run away sadly. "If I am to be the eldest of the king of purgatory, may I pick the eight one? I choose him." She answered her own question as soon as it was asked.

"An excellent choice, Ultear." Hades answered, similarly fixated on the boy as he sped away, he himself was still captivated with the young boy's display. _'That raw magical power, the boy may even be able to withstand IT. He is the final piece that I have been looking for.'_

* * *

><p>Hades and Ultear searched the streets of the small village for the smaller boy, until they happened to stumble open him in one of the most wide open places with the village, a designated children's play park. They boy sat on the swing alone, lifelessly kicking his feet, to give him the slightest of momentum to move but centimetres from the swings original position.<p>

They approached him slowly and carefully, upon reaching closer, they heard the sound of sniffling, the held his head down, and drips of tears fell towards the floor.

His head shot up, staring at them, he quickly wiped his face from any sadness. "Who the hell are you? Just stay away from me." The boy shouted angrily at the two of them.

Hades stared at the boy from the distance he was, however, Ultear, unafraid of anything approached him. "Why were they so mean to you? Why do they hate you?" She asked kindly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The boy looked as if he had never been spoken to before, staring incredulously at Ultear. Before he sniffled. "They don't hate me." He spoke in defence for the villagers, no matter what this was his home, he could not survive the travel to anywhere else.

"You are a pariah boy." Hades approached him, the child cowering slightly under his towering form and imposing voice. "They do hate you, the message was pretty clear a moment ago."

The boy stared up at him, tears forming in his already watery eyes. He turned away from them, he didn't want to let them see him cry. "They call me a street rat." The boy sniffled once again. "I am an orphan, and this village is small, there is no orphanage, they can't afford to loan out a house just for one kid, and no one will take me in so I sleep on the streets."

Hades smiled at the boy's tragic story, had the boy really done something so terrible that no one would invite him into their home._ 'Good, this means no one will miss him.'_

"So is that why they don't like you?" Ultear asked sweetly, her answer was a shake of the head.

"I am a mage." He looked up, expecting horrified expressions on their faces, and instead he was met with one that read 'so what?' "This village, they have never had a mage come from it before, it is so remote that mages never come to it. I was born different, and no one ever likes different."

Hades stared down at the disheartened boy. '_So he is excommunicated for something out of his control.'_ He looked back towards the villagers, who had begun happily on their ways again, as if nothing had happened.

"Hey." Ultear beamed towards him. "Did you know that only 10% of the population of the world is able to use Magic? I wouldn't say that was different, I'd say that was special, unique!"

"We both are mages boy." Hades continued for Ultear, the boy's head jolted up in shock. "We come from a Guild. A place where Mages gather and become as one and are accepted. If you wish, you may come with us to that Guild. There you will have family, there you will have freedom, and there you will have power."

"I'll go!" The boy replied instantly, jumping from his swing. "I'll go with you!" He smiled happily, Ultear hugged him quickly, cheering from his response.

"Come." Hades spoke to the two of them. "Let us go home. To our guild, Grimoire Heart."

"What's your name anyway?" Ultear smiled happily towards him.

The boy's couldn't wipe the smile from his face, but he managed to wipe away the tears of joy. "Name's Naruto. Naruto Namikaze."

* * *

><p>Naruto was surprised that their Guild was in actuality a humongous airship. Predominantly dark blue in colour, but with lines of red, white and gold across the exterior. Inside was like a castle, everything with a dim sparkle to it, at least in his eyes there was.<p>

"So don't I have to pass a test or something in order to get in?" Naruto asked the man, known to him as Hades, Ultear had already left them two, saying she was going to meet the other 'kin'.

"No need. You already have the Guild Master's approval." Hades turned to him, a small smile on his face.

"But I haven't met the Guild Master." Naruto replied confused, until he clicked on to what Hades had implied. "Ultear's the Guild Master!" He screamed in shock.

The man only chuckled, this boy was something else. "No my boy, I am the Guild Master. Master Hades."

Naruto's eyes widened, bowing towards the man. "Master Hades." He spoke obediently.

"There's no need for that. Just follow me." Hades spoke in a slightly commanding tone, the boy followed him quickly, standing by his side the whole way.

Naruto gazed around the Guild Headquarters, everything was magnificent, but he had yet to see a single other person. "So when do I meet the other members?" He eventually asked the Guild Master.

"There will be time for that, but not yet." Hades, opened two grand doors, revealing a long hall, at the other end was a staircase, atop said staircase was an immaculate thrown, where Hades promptly moved to sit down on.

"Naruto." Hades spoke once he had sat down on the massive throne. "You wish to be strong, yes?"

"More than anything!" Naruto responded eagerly and confidently.

The elderly man smiled in return. "Then I shall make you strong."

"Really." Naruto beamed widely, staring at the man in utter gratitude.

Hades nodded, before flicking his hand forward with two fingers up, a gesture to begin, but it wasn't at Naruto, but behind him.

Naruto turned sharply, it was brief, but he got a look at the person behind him, he looked something akin to a goat.

The Goat man's hand came swiftly into his skull, Naruto dropped to the floor, unconscious from the single hit.

"So is this the one you chose to house it?" Caprico spoke to Hades, looking down at the unconscious blonde boy, he didn't look all that special.

"He is." Hades stood up from his throne, approaching Caprico. "You should have felt his magic aura, Caprico. So powerful for one so young. It wasn't easy finding someone who could house it, they couldn't be weak. Something that this boy is not." Hades bent down to pick up Naruto, cradling him in his arms.

"I'm going to implant it in him now. Caprico, I will need your help." Hades wasn't requesting, he was ordering.

"Of course." Caprico nodded before giving a short bow, picking up the small frame of the boy and tossing it over his shoulder. "I will assist you in anyway father."

* * *

><p>They entered the blackened room, light shone through red stained windows, the only source of light, the four beams of light all pointed to the same direction, in the centre of this connection of lights sat a table, straps in the corners. Hades and Caprico, who now carried the unconscious blond walked towards the centre of the room.<p>

"Strap him in." Hades ordered, before walking away. Caprico gave another quick nod. Before laying the boy on the table, strapping his limbs down tight on the table.

"I apologise for what is about to happen. You will feel immense pain." Caprico whispered quietly in the boy's ear. "But when you awake, you will be strong."

Hades returned, in his hands was a wooden box, covered by a black cloth, he tore the cloth off eagerly, opening the box, he reached his hand in, as soon as he grasped it he threw the box aside. He lifted the item in the air, mesmerised by its appearance. "Finally, I have found you a host." He spoke to the item.

"So that is it." Caprico looked at the item, crystalline in shape and in characteristics. It shone a blood red colour, even in the red light they stood in the crystal's colour shone more brightly and more red. It noted the shape, the shape of a human heart, with nine sharp spike sticking out at the sides, all pointing the same direction.

"Yes." Hades smiled widely, fixated on the crystal. "One of the nine legendary Demon Lacrima. Immensely powerful Lacrima capable of terrible, disastrous, miraculous things. According to legend, each one has the entirety of a demon sealed within, including its personality and will."

"How did you stumble across such an artefact?" Caprico asked, similarly fixated on the crystal as his Guild Master.

"I found it during my travels after I discarded my previous guild. It lay at the bottom of an abyss. Its power cut off from the world, I made it my duty to collect it. I used my chain magic to glide gracefully down, and I had it in my hands. The strongest of the Demon Lacrima, the one you see before you right now, codenamed; Nine-Tails." Hades explained gazing upon the magnificence that was the crystal in his hand still.

"Tails?" Caprico added, he could understand the nine, the spikes on the crystal, there were nine of them, he quickly assumed that the other eight had a number of spikes corresponding to how many spikes appearing on the lacrima.

"The measurement of power these nine crystals come under. The only crystals to be classed in such a way." Hades gave off a sigh of disappointment. "If only I could have found the other eight."

"Why not just implant this one into yourself?" Caprico asked the obvious question to his Master. "Why waste it on this boy?"

"I cannot." Hades admitted bluntly. "This body of mine is too old and too frail to adapt to it now."

"Then why not Zancrow, Rustyrose or even Ultear?" Caprico continued his questions, picking off candidates to house this immense power, they didn't need anyone new in their Guild. "I understand this boy may have a huge power inside him, but after that he is someone who cannot be trusted, all of those three are loyal and want to impress you."

"I have made my decision, Caprico." He glared hard at the goat man. "And you will respect it. This boy, he is different from them. Zancrow would be overrun by this, he has no control over himself, how would be able to control this? He is far too quick to enrage to harness it, and he would be destroyed. Rustyrose could not be trusted with this power, he thinks himself to highly already since he began to learn Arc of Embodiment, and Ultear… Ultear is too valuable to lose, I won't risk losing her in the procedure… But this boy, I saw his anger, it was enthralling. But I have seen the control over his emotions, he smiles genuinely and happily. And that is what will help him learn to control this."

"But Master Hades, these crystals, are they really all that?" Caprico's final, and perhaps most important question.

Hades stood in silence for a few moments, bring the crystal back down. "They are." He answered bluntly. "I will begin the implantation now."

Hades pushed the spikes down first on the boy's now revealed stomach, the Lacrima did not tear through his skin, instead passing through it slowly, like water seeping through a sponge.

But the boy instantly responded with an agonising, tortured scream of pain, he thrashed around instantly, unconscious trying to get away from the pain being delivered to him.

"Hold him down, Caprico!" Hades shouted, Caprico slammed his hands down into the boy's shoulders, pinning his upper body down.

It reduced the painful thrashing, but it didn't stop the screaming, in fact it caused them to grow larger. His screams filling across the room.

The light from the Crystal faded as it entered his body, fusing into his magic stores. The spikes had all disappeared.

_'Just a bit more!'_ Hades yelled in his own mind.

The boy stopped screamed, Hades stopped pushing to glance at the boy. Blood exploded out of his mouth with a cough, more came, and more, then even more. The boy's screamed resumed, blood pooling out of his moth, his nose and his ears, even tears of blood escaped the corners of his eyes.

_'Damn!'_ Hades cursed in his own mind, he began pushing the Lacrima back into the boy's body, and it was almost in. '_I had researched the procedure meticulously, but I have never attempted to implant it in anyone before! Will I lose it if he dies?'_ He questioned in fear, this was to powerful a Lacrima to lose. "Caprico you must have someone who can help!" He yelled at the goat man.

"I do." Caprico let go of the boy's shoulders, allowing his thrashing to continue, blood flew over in all directions. "_**Open, Mystic of the Twilight Plains: Kaizen Suru!**_"

A man appeared in a Holy uniform composed of flowing white robes, his face was feminine, long black hair flowing backwards, with half lidded eyes and a gentle smile gracing his face. He looked down towards the blonde bloody boy in front of him, he face turned to one of sadness, but his smile and elegant features remained.

The man stood to Caprico's side, his hands around Naruto's head while Caprico continued to hold the shoulders down.

A steady flowing green light enveloped the boy, it calmed his pain filled face, until he looked more as if he was sleeping.

"There is nothing I can do to stop the blood." The boy's voice was also unsurprisingly feminine. "But I relieved the stress on his body. It should boost his chances of surviving."

Hades continued pushing the crystal in, until the light disappeared, instead of feeling the cold, hardness of rock he felt the warm, squishiness of flesh. He looked and saw the crystal had been completely integrated in. He turned to the boy. _'A success?'_ He pondered. He leaned forwards towards the boy's face.

An inhale, an exhale. It was faint, but there was breathing. The boy's face relaxed into a sleeping state.

"The boy has slipped into a coma." Kaizen told them, before disappearing.

Caprico gulped, staring down at the boy. "I apologise Master Hades." He spoke apologetically, had he have been quicker...

"Why?" Hades asked him, a victorious smirk on his face. "The boy is alive. He survived the implantation, the hardest part of adapting to a Lacrima integration. Coma or not, he has survived."

"But will he wake?" Caprico asked, finally undoing the bonds around the boy's limbs.

"He will overcome this. I can see a great destiny in him. Take him to somewhere more deserving of someone who has done a job well done." Hades ordered, Caprico nodding, carried the boy out of the room.

Hades watched the man leaving, before turning back to the table, the boy's blood littered across the upper half. "It begins now."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey There! D.G.S here saying, this is my fic, I'm not some copycat who stole the previous one, if I may, i'd life to explain why I've opened this on a new account.

... I forgot my password, like 100% poof gone, I went to recover my old password and apparently my account on hotmail no longer exists thank you very much microsoft, so I've had to create a new account, which is good because its made me look at these stories again.

I called it a Reboot, but it's more like a revamp, yes I'll add more scenes, dialogue, action if I;m feeling like it to chapters that are lacking in it.

To any newbies stumbling across this for the first time if you go to my old account: DeathGodSlayer, you;ll find 16 chapters of this fic and as well as my other stories, I'm going to get around to updating them as well.

See Ya!

D.G.S


	2. Awakening?

**Demon Lacrima**

**Chapter 2 - Awakening?**

_by D.G.S - DeathGodSlayer_

* * *

><p>"The boy has yet to awaken." Caprico stared down at the blond boy's sleeping form with Hades, after the implant Caprico had moved him to one of the upper class rooms, the room was heavily lavished, a large bed in the centre of a room with purple walls, black drapes hung around the bed. The boy laid under the white sheets, his head buried in pillows. "It has been three weeks."<p>

"I know." Hades stared down at the boy, the scene was bloody, but the boy had survived, and for the past few weeks had continued to do so, he was surviving the coma. He was confident the boy would recover. "He will wake, I guarantee it." Hades turned to leave the boy alone, Caprico following behind him. He led Caprico back to his throne in the main hall, where he comfortably sat down on it, melting into his chair.

"I plan to begin training him in harnessing the Lacrima's power as soon as he awakes." He told Caprico. "But what can I do to help him harness it?" He wondered. "Caprico, what did you learn on your mission?"

It was true, the tall goat man had recently returned from a mission, he was to find all knowledge available on Demon Lacrima. Hades himself had hunted tirelessly for information, but could find none, however Caprico was different, if needed be he could have an eternity to search.

"I travelled the continent, even travelling to distant ones on my Jetpack..." Caprico admitted, staring at his Guild Master through his shades. "I went to every library, heard every piece of gossip, but I could find nothing. There was nothing written in any text books, literature, history books. It only appeared in lore, and the only things I learned repeatedly, was 'catastrophic', they would go into no further detail."

Hades stroked his chin in thought. _'Were the crystals hidden for a reason, did those of the past try to erase their knowledge from history?'_ Hades sighed loudly, he had been left with nothing.

"However..." Hades head snapped up to Caprico's continuation. "I came across a tablet, locked deep with a ruin of an ancient civilisation. The tablet was enormous, too big to carry back. I apologise Master Hades."

"And what did this tablet say?" Hades leaned forward in anticipation, could this be it?

Caprico was as stoic as ever, gently he pushed his shades back up his nose. "The tablet describe the Crystals in excruciating detail." Hades grew a wide smile on his face at that. "The tablet spoke of the Crystals being older than Zeref himself."

"And Zeref is over 400 years old." Hades commented in a whisper, he knew the crystals were old, but he never imagined that.

"Yes, and there is also the belief that Zeref mastered all nine of them."

Hades' head snapped up again in shock, staring at Caprico for his statement. "What else Caprico?" He spoke slowly, his body overrunning in excitement.

"The Demon Lacrima were used as tools of war, nations sought after them to better their forces. But they lacked the control to use the Lacrima effectively." Caprico spoke bluntly.

"And did you discover how this control can be gathered?" Hades continued bombarding him with questions.

Caprico gave a short nod. "I have. Control over the Demon Lacrima comes from Knowledge... and Magic."

"In detail Caprico!" Hades anger grew slightly, he couldn't afford to have any cryptic answers.

"The user of Demon Lacrima must be well adept in Magic in order to control it, they must be able to understand magic. The tablet recorded that the last user of the one codenamed 'Seven-Tails' had to master over 35 different types of magic before he could use the Lacrima to its full affect." Caprico informed, watching Hades sink back into his chair. "Father, these Crystals, throughout history have been sought after for war. The wielders of them, they gained extraordinary abilities... magic capable of turning the tides in war, annihilating countries."

Hades stood up from his throne, stepping slowly down the stairs leading to it. "Caprico, if the one wielding 'Seven-Tails' had to master 35 magic, how much would you say Naruto, the wielder of 'Nine-Tails' would have to master in order to gain complete control over it?"

"I do not know." Caprico answered dully, Hades could hear the regret in his voice. "But I learned that the older the magic, the more potent the magic, the faster control over the Lacrima can be gained."

Hades took in this newest piece of knowledge._ 'Older magic...'_ He mused this thought in his head over and over. _'The boy mentioned that he already possessed a magic, I could have him master that, as well as teach him...'_

"Caprico..." He called. "Were I to teach the boy a magic that was handed down from a God, as opposed to numerous smaller, insignificant magic, would that be a fair trade? Would that have any substantial effect on the rate the boy quickens his mastery over the Lacrima?"

"I believe so, Father." Caprico replied. "The tablet did not make any recordings of the magic that the 'Seven-Tails' wielder had possessed, but mentions of God Slayer magic were frequently mentioned inside the ruins, I believe there may be some connection."

"And what if I were to give him two lost magics. Perhaps not two God Slayer magics, but another Lost Magic?" Hades quizzed, a smile growing on his elderly face.

Caprico took a step back in shock. "Y-You can't be serious? The boy can't be older than 11!"

"Why not?" Hades smirked, returning to his throne. "Azuma is but 16, and he has mastered two Lost magics. I myself have mastered ten. And with you, Caprico, you're _**Human Subordination**_ can keep him under control."

Caprico had looked towards the ground upon that, unable to look Hades in the eye no longer. "What is it, Caprico?"

"The tablet stressed that _**Human Subordination**_ would not work." Caprico admitted, he remembered reading over it one hundred times, a human that he could not make his subordinate. "It explained that those who have had Demon Lacrima implanted into their bodies are not affected by _**Human Subordination**_ because..."

"They are no longer human..." Hades finished quietly, he should have guessed such a setback. "They are, in essence, a demon. The Lacrima must provide a sort of mutation to the magic stores of its wielder, helping them adapt to its power."

_'So how do I keep Naruto under my control?'_ Hades pondered, the boy had no ties to this world, no material possessions but the clothes on his back, discarded from the one place that could be even remotely considered to be his home, and the boy didn't even have a family.

Hades mind mentally clicked. The result was his lips forming a smirk. "I believe I have just thought of how to keep the boy under control."

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes fluttered open. He couldn't remember anything, he remembered Hades and Ultear and getting on an airship, but everything after was a blur.<p>

He looked down at himself, he was in a large bed, removing the sheets quickly, and he found himself in a dark shirt and dark three-quarter length pants. His body felt heavy, but he lifted himself out the bed, staring around the room around him, he found a window. Shuffling towards it, he gazed out the window.

He was amazed, he was soaring above the clouds, and birds flying were under him. Moving back away from the window he found a door on the other side of the room. He opened it quickly, peaking his head through he found it to be one room out of a long corridor. _'Where the hell am I anyway?'_ Naruto thought stepping out of the room, he opened a few doors, every room was empty, no signs of anyone ever being in them. '_How can an airship fit all this in it?'_

Naruto roamed through the corridors, every turn was the direction he was heading, but the entire way around the airship he never encountered a single other person. _'Where is everybody?' _He remembered Hades' words, how the guild was full of people, yet he had not seen a single other person.

He continued following the corridors, until he came across a grand door, he remembered walking through one similar before, '_Could it be the same?_' He slowly opened the doors. He found himself in a large room, windows for the walls and ceilings, overlooking the world ahead.

"This observation room's great, huh Meredy."

Naruto turned, sitting on the floor staring out to the night was a boy with ashy black hair set in a spiky hairstyle longer than Naruto's own, the spikes themselves curved more than Naruto's. His eyes were a bright red, with an extra concentric circle in his iris, he stared up happily at the stars.

Next to him was a younger girl, almost snuggled up next to him. Her bright pink hair was short and her brighter green eyes stared with no emotion up at the sky. She appeared to be wrapped inside an enormous blanket, while the boy sat on the outside.

Naruto walked slowly into the room, but his presence did not go unnoticed, both the unknown boy and girl looked at him surprised, the boy slightly more vocal.

"Who the hell are you?" He screamed, standing to his feet. "And why are you in my Guild?"

"I...I..." Naruto was unsure to answer, he couldn't remember why he was here.

"Smart mouth, eh!" The boy grew black flames, surrounding his arms. "Well I'll burn your mouth shut!"

Naruto threw up his arms in defence. _'I need to get out of here!'_ He thought fearfully, he could feel the power radiating from those flames, it was frightening.

He remembered back in his village, how he could get around everywhere easily. _'My magic. I need to use it!'_

He could make it so he can send himself anywhere, he used it before for pranks. He thought they would make everyone laugh, but they just made people angry. 'He looked to the Earth below him, far below this ship. '_I want to be there!_' It was how he believe it to work, he thought of where he wanted to be and he was sent there. _'Send me!' _He activated his magic.

And his body froze, his breath became hitched in his throat. Pain. Pain resonated through his body, it had never hurt like this before.

He clutched his head in pain, trembling under its influence, completely unaware that the boy had dropped his magic. The emotionless girl now cowering behind him.

"Zancrow, what's wrong with his eyes?" She asked timidly, staring at the pain stricken boy.

"Don't know what you're talking about." The boy admitted, until the blonde kid looked up, his eyes that were once fearful blue had turned to a blood red, redder than his own eyes, the pupils slitted like a fox. The blood vessels in his eyes expanded, his eyes widening to a dramatic size.

Smoke began leaking out of the boy's mouth, even for Zancrow, who breathed fire, still scared him. The boy dropped to his knees, still clutching his head in pain.

Before his neck and back snapped backwards, he roared ferociously into the air, louder and more evil than anything Zancrow had ever heard before.

Meredy clutched onto his shirt, hiding her face from the scene before her. _'Meredy got the right idea, this ain't right.'_ Zancrow watched the boy roar into the heavens, this couldn't end well.

* * *

><p>"So you plan to teach him those two?" Caprico confirmed what Hades had just said.<p>

"Yes, they will provide him with abundant control over his own magic. It will give him the boost he needs to control the Demon Lacrima. From there, we will see how much more magic styles he needs." Hades replied, a smirk forming on his face.

"Caprico, do you remember where that tablet is?" He asked the goat man, who gave a sharp nod in return. "Excellent, I have one last request from you."

"Anything, Father." Caprico replied confidently, standing to attention.

"I want you to go to this tablet and destroy it. I want you to take Ultear with you back to it, have her restore the ruins back to their original form, learn all you can from it, then destroy it, destroy the tablet as well, leave nothing left." Hades ordered.

"But why?" Caprico asked quizzically.

"I can't afford to have anyone else know that knowledge. After locating Zeref and the keys to his release. We will be locating the other Eight Demon Lacrima, or the people in possession of them."

Caprico stood silent for a few moments, before nodding. "Very well."

Suddenly one of Caprico's underlings burst through the door in a panic, running towards Caprico and Hades he slipped, falling to his knees. "Caprico! The boy, the one you asked us to watch, he's missing!"

"WHAT!" Caprico screamed in a rage, what he had given was a simple order, watch the boy. "FIND HIM IMMEDIATELY!"

"No..." Hades stood from his throne, his eyes wide. He approached Caprico, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Don't you see what this means?" He asked, a wide smile growing on his face. "The boy is awake! Naruto is awake!"

He took a few steps back, looking up to the starry night sky he laughed victoriously. Naruto survived after all. He hurried out of the room, before an explosion occurred, shaking the entire ship, using a wall as support Hades looked into the sky, and a stream of magma was shooting out of the top of his ship. _'From the observation from!'_

"Caprico!" He called to the goat man behind him. "Go and get Ultear now! Her magic may be needed!"

Caprico nodded, turning around and sprinting in the opposite direction. Hades turned and ran towards the observation room, he prayed he wasn't too late.

Hades smashed through the doors to the observation room, finding Zancrow staring fearfully, Meredy cowering behind him, crying profusely.

"Zancrow! What happened?" He ordered the boy, approaching him quickly.

"I don't know!" Zancrow shouted in return. "This blond kid turns up out of nowhere, I ask who is he is, then all of a sudden he goes psycho, his eyes turned slitted red and then this blood red bubbling cloak just goes all over his body, next thing I know he's blowing Lava out his mouth!" Zancrow pointed towards it.

Hades turned to face what Zancrow was pointing at, instantly he was astounded, mesmerized by what he was seeing.

There was Naruto, awake as expected. His body shrouded in a red cloak, forming the shape of long pointy ears and a swinging tail behind him, burning wind wisped around his form, the boy stared forward, teeth snarling, growling deeply, evilly, demoniacally.

_'The cloak...'_ Hades stared in wonder at it. _'I can feel it...Raw magic is shrouding him, but what is its purpose? What advantage does having that shroud provide?'_

The boy roared again, the ground cracking underneath him, windows smashing around his presence, and it was all from a roar. _'Is this the true power of a Demon...?'_

The boy suddenly charged all of them, Zancrow and Meredy cowered in fear as the boy approached quickly, almost running on all fours, Hades got ready for the attack, the boy had immense power, but he was not used to it, he hadn't been able to grasp it properly yet.

Or did that make him all the more dangerous?

But the attack never came, Naruto flew into the small gap between them, the force of his speed pushing them back. With one, quick, powerful jump, he thrust himself through the window, flying high into the sky.

_'No! I won't lose it!'_ Hades thought, he threw his chain magic towards the boy, hooking them around his shoulders.

Hades heaved on the hooks, but it wasn't enough. He felt himself fly into the air, crashing into the metal that once held the windows, before being pulled through them, following Naruto on his decent to the Earth below.

Caprico entered the room with Ultear at that moment, watching Hades fly out of the airship. Falling to the Earth below.

"Ultear, use you're magic to fix the ship!" Caprico shouted at the girl. Hades may have made her eldest of the 7 kin, but he was still second in command of Grimoire Heart.

"Yes." Ultear nodded, her eyes light up, staring at the room, glass grew from glass, and metal unbent itself and reconnected to each other. Windows replaced vacate spots, even the enormous hole and melted areas of the ship's ceiling completely restored themselves to their original form.

"Now we land the ship!" Caprico ordered his subordinates, saluting they ran to the control room. Caprico ran towards the window, pressing his face against it to find Hades on his decent downwards, Ultear, Zancrow and Meredy performing a similar position. "We are going after Master Hades."

* * *

><p>Hades prepared himself for the landing, Naruto had made no attempt to alter his position for landing, his feet crashed into the ground, instead of the boy splattering, the ground mould itself around him, an enormous crater was created upon the boys landing, boulders cracked and loosened themselves, flying upwards into the air.<p>

_'Such incredible raw power!' _Hades marvelled the sight, the boy had landed unscathed. _'This is the power of Demon Lacrima!'_

Hades pulled on the chains, moving his body, so his feet landed first, the pulling force also acted as a resistor to his fall, slowing him down slightly. The boy had proven himself to be a surprising anchor, yet the boy was still pulled backwards, crashing into the ground.

Hades landed safely, unharmed by the fall. Naruto was instantly back on his feet, he began fighting against the chains, trying with all him power to escape them.

"Calm down Naruto!" Hades shouted, Naruto pushed forwards, pulling Hades' feet across the ground. Hades dug his feet in, halting his movements, he swung the chains around, flipping Naruto overhead. He crashed into the ground again, another smaller crater being formed upon his landing.

Hades retracted the chains, pulling Naruto closer, his body spinning so their eyes met. "Calm down...my son." He spoke quietly.

Naruto's body froze, all resistance made previously vanished, confusion was set in his face. "**Son.**"

Hades nodded, "Yes...my son." Hades could see blue fighting back into the boy's eyes, pupils returning to a normal circular form. The red cloak sizzled away, seeping back through the boy's skin.

The boy's once furious eyes became filled with sleep, the boy could no longer hold himself up, collapsing into Hades' arms.

Hades stared down at the boy, a smiling forming on his face, Caprico and Ultear were approaching, but he continued to stare at the boy's sleeping features. _'Yes...my eighth child.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Hey There! Figured I'd whack up chapter 2, nothing really changed from the orginal chapter, stay tuned for chapter 3_  
><em>

_D.G.S._


	3. A True Introduction To The World

**Demon Lacrima**

**Chapter 3 - A True Introduction To The World**

_by D.G.S. - DeathGodSlayer_

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes fluttered open. He was back in the room that he had previously woke up in. Everything down to the most minuscule of details were exactly the same.<p>

Except for one. He wasn't alone this time, next to him sat Hades on a chair, his face rested in his hands, staring intently at his face. The stern look present as ever. "So you have awoken fully this time, are you well?"

"Awoken fully?" Naruto repeated weakly, shifting in the bed to sit upright.

"You woke up two days ago, in some sort of trance I believe. Upon meeting Zancrow and Meredy, the first form of contact you have had in a few weeks, and due to Zancrow's hostile response to your presence, you activated your power, unstable as it was. We brought you back and you fell unconscious again. You've been asleep for two days." Hades explained, leaning back into the seat.

"Trance? But I remember everything that happened, I woke up in this room. That Zancrow, his black flames, the burning feeling in my body...and..." Naruto trailed off here, unable to finish what he was saying. "Y-You called me son?"

"That is correct." Hades replied instantly, not breaking eye contact with Naruto at any point. "You are now my son."

The boy's face went into a shocked expression, his lower lip trembling. "I-I've never had a family before, at least, I've been alone as long as I can remember."

"Well, you are not alone anymore." Hades stood up from his chair, staring down at the boy. "Once you are well, we will begin your training."

Naruto nodded, springing up from the bed, he faced Hades with a clenched fist and confident smirk on his face. "I'm ready!" He spoke enthusiastically. "Let's begin training now!"

"Do not push yourself Naruto." Hades replied. "Do not put any unnecessary stress on your body."

"But I'm fine!" Naruto replied defiantly. "And besides...I don't want to let you down. I want to be strong fast, so I can be a good member for the guild."

"Where is everyone?" Naruto asked Hades, he had persuaded Hades to let him begin training right away, currently this was the second time he had walked through the Grimoire Heart airship headquarters and still he had yet to see another person walking in these corridors.

"They are all in storage, safe with Caprico. So they do not get injured or captured." Hades turned his head to face the boy, but did not stop walking towards their location.

_'Storage?'_ Naruto's face crinkled in confusion. _'How can humans be put into storage?'_

"Everything will be explained in time." Hades spoke when seeing the confused expression on the boy's face. "Now, it is time to go meet you 7 Kin."

"My kin?" Naruto repeated with a confused expression.

"The seven others that share the name of Purgatory with you. You are not yet ready to form an official team yet, more training is needed for each of you." Hades explained, not turning to speak to the boy directly, only speaking from over his shoulder.

So he couldn't see the confused expression growing on Naruto's face. This was all too much for him, it was coming out of nowhere at him and it was coming fast.

* * *

><p>Naruto had entered the observation room with Hades, the very same he had been in two nights ago. The room was as grand as ever, but he was surprised, he could remember seeing this room be destroyed, how can it be so immaculate, so without flaw?<p>

"This way Naruto." Hades spoke, leading him to a group of people. Standing within the group was that boy and girl from before, as well as Ultear. "These are your kin. I believe you have already met Ultear, Zancrow and Meredy." Hades continued, pointing to each one upon mention of their name.

Ultear gave a wide smile and a wave. "Finally you're awake!" She spoke. "I was getting rather worried."

"I hope the sleep has prepared you." The little girl, Meredy spoke almost robotic.

"Hey!" Zancrow beamed widely, flashing all his teeth. "Sorry about before. I didn't know you were gonna be the eighth. But whatever stunt you pulled two days ago, I can't wait to see it again. I think you and me are gonna be best buds!"

"...Your eyes..." Naruto replied hesitantly, staring at the concentric circles. "They make you look crazy."

Zancrow blinked a few times, comprehending what was just said. Naruto cringed slightly, afraid that the boy's anger would be released. However Zancrow through his head back, his laugh was as maniacal as his eyes. He quietened down, beaming widely at Naruto. "You have to be a little crazy...if you're going to kill a God."

_'Kill a god?'_ Naruto questioned in his head, and that would be something he would have to ask about later. Now he turned to the person next to Zancrow. A boy, older than him stood looking down sternly at him, calculating every little detail about him. His dark skin only made his eyes look more bright and fierce. Black hair was set in a style similar to dreadlocks, and held back by a hate. His dress was comprised of the colour purple, a purple jumper and pants.

"This is Azuma, the Vanishing Exploder." Hades pointed to the boy. "Azuma, Rustyrose, Kain, this is Naruto the final member of the eighth kin of Purgatory."

The boy, Azuma, looked eyes with Naruto, glaring angrily at him, as if Naruto had taken something of extreme importance to Azuma. His eyes shifted to Hades, glaring at him as well. "So...he was the one you chose...to wield all that power?" He asked, anger very audible in his voice.

"He is." Hades replied, his glare out matching Azuma's in terms of strength and fierceness. The two continued to stare at each other, until Azuma let out a light scoff. Walking past Naruto, but not with barging him in the shoulder.

"Then I expect to have a decent fight from you one day." Azuma spoke as he walked away angrily, vacating the observation room.

"Azuma cannot see the fruit of this day." A voice sighed out, a boy, not much older than him gave a small smile. Wrapped in prestigious pure white robes hanging loosely all over his body there wasn't much to describe about his clothing. His hair was a silver colour, but a very short length, short than his, spiking slightly. "The sky has truly blessed us this day..." He spoke, waving his hands around all over the place, before extending them up towards the ceiling. "As a new comrade rains down upon us."

"...What?" Naruto's eyebrow rose in confusion, staring at the boy, who was currently smiling blissfully up towards the sky.

"This is Rustyrose, the Creator." Hades commented, pointing towards the smiling boy, completely unaware that he was being spoken about.

"Creator? Pretty big nickname?" Naruto commented, looking around for answers.

"Just ignore it and Rustyrose!" Zancrow laughed, throwing his arm around Naruto's neck. He pointed him towards yet another man, this time he was much older than the others, he looked older than Azuma as well. He was very tall, his face was fat and slightly unshaven, as well as a thick neck, his face was surprisingly small compared to the rest of his head, although his eyebrows, lips and chin were all rather big. His hair was black and messy, pulled backwards, with sideburns running down the sides of his face. He wore a robe like garment with a spotted design near the top.

"A-A-A-A-A-I-I-I-I-I-I'm-I'm-I'm-" The man babbled out quickly and nervously, tripping to the floor as he approached Naruto.

"This is Kain." Zancrow finally finished for him. "We call him the Vacuum. You'll see why soon enough."

The final member was by far the strangest looking. Holding himself high, like a body guard, his eyes invisible through black shades. The suit was cut from the chest downwards, leaving his abdominal muscles visible to everyone. His legs were covered by black pants that went three quarters of the way down his legs, clinging to his skin.

And he was a goat. The horns, the beard, the hooves for feet and legs, the large floppy ears. Everything, even his skin was a brownish, yellow colour, like fur of a goat, but his body kept a human like form. Like a hybrid between a human and a goat.

"Caprico." The goat man answered Naruto's stare, giving him a quick nod. His crossed arms not moving at all. "I trust you are strong enough now to begin training." He spoke in a royal manner, speaking like he had respect for Naruto.

"We call Caprico the Ruler." Zancrow added. "He's the second in command in Grimoire Heart. Whenever Hades is too busy we report to Caprico."

"So is Caprico the leader of the Kin of Purgatory as well?" Naruto asked, he needed to know his superiors.

"No, that's Ultear, also known as the Time Mage." Zancrow pointed to the black haired girl smiling sweetly at him. Naruto looked towards Zancrow in confusion, Zancrow only nodded back in agreement. "I know, it's a long story. But Ultear is the leader of the 8 Kin of Purgatory, yet Caprico handles the rest of the guild, which is what the 8 Kin of Purgatory also fall into..."

Naruto nodded, still incredibly confused about it all. "Come Naruto." Hades suddenly spoke, after letting the Purgatory kin do all the talking. "We must talk privately." He carried on his way, moving through an opposing door out of the observation room.

* * *

><p>Naruto had followed Hades from the observation room all the way back to the throne room, he had remembered this from a few weeks ago, how atop the world the throne sat. Hades placing himself comfortably in the throne, while Naruto stood uneasily in front of him.<p>

"Before we begin your training, there is something I must ask you." Hades spoke first, looking down at Naruto. "You mentioned before when we were in that village, Konoha, that you possessed a magic already. What was the magic, and how did you obtain it?"

Naruto responded to the question with a confused expression, scratching the back of his head, he looked towards the ground. "Err... I never learned it from anyone, just one day, I had it." He explained, unsure about his own story. "I never learned what it was called. But when I used it...it was like one minute I was here, then the next minute I was there. But I wasn't moving fast, like the world itself moved to put me in a new place. It happened in a flash"

Hades nodded in intrigue but didn't say anything in return. "One day, this man got me very angry. All I knew was that I wanted him away from me. Then suddenly, his body kind of warped, like he was being flushed away. He came back to the village a week later covered in frostbite. I can't really explain it." Naruto finished, scratching the back of his head all the while.

Hades stared at the boy in utter astonishment, he just couldn't mask it under a calm persona. _'This boy, he is describing __**Arc of Void**__, the sister magic of Ultear's __**Arc of Time**__. Amazing, if this boy's primary magic from birth was that magic, and to have developed it subconsciously to the living of transporting living things, something that Ultear cannot do yet, I truly have picked the perfect wielder for 'Nine-Tails'._

"Let me see this magic." Hades spoke in return, leaning forwards in his throne in anticipation.

"That's the thing..." Naruto dragged out, letting out a nervous chuckle. "I can't use it anymore." He explained, jumping at the expression on Hades' face. "I don't know why I can't. When I met Zancrow I few days ago I tried to use it to get away from him, suddenly everything in my body began to feel like it was burning. And even now when I try nothing happens. It's like I never knew it in the first place."

Hades sunk back into his throne. _'I see... perhaps the Demon Lacrima has interfered with his magic stores, causing him to lose the ability to perform his original magic. Whether this is permanent or temporary, we shall see. He may be able to unlock it as his control over the Demon Lacrima increases.'_

Hades reached to the side of his throne, picking up three books, he gave them to Naruto, piling them up in his small arms. "This is where your training begins." Hades spoke powerfully, almost authoritatively. "Through understand and knowledge becomes control and power. Study these, learn every secret, and call yourself an exceptional mage in time."

Naruto caught a glimpse of the top book; 'Myths of the world._'_ A page was indicated to read in the book by a marking. Freeing one of his arms, he flipped the book to the correct page.

The pages went into detail about something called Demon Lacrima. Naruto had never heard of such a thing. "Hades, what's Demon Lacrima?"

Hades turned to him quickly. "The reason why you were in a coma for three weeks." He replied bluntly, Naruto took a step back in shock. "I gave you the tools to be strong. You have one of the nine Demon Lacrima implanted into your body because of it."

"I-I have Demon Lacrima inside me?" Naruto whimpered out. Looking towards Hades for some answers, he was met with a cold stare. "So... am I... a demon?"

"No." Hades replied quickly and bluntly. "You are one who can control a demon." He fixed his gaze upon Naruto's quivering form. "There is no point in fearing it. Be it now, or some point in the future, you will have to learn to control it. Otherwise, it will destroy us all."

It seemed to stop the boy's shaking somewhat. "Now go and read." Hades ordered, nodding slowly, Naruto left the room to find somewhere quiet.

_'It will destroy everyone if I can't control it...'_ Naruto repeated in his mind. He had finally gotten a family, and now he could lose it for still not be strong enough. _'I won't let it. I will be stronger than everyone. Stronger than this thing inside me!'_

* * *

><p>Naruto had found what he believed to be a training hall for the guild. He had wandered around, going down multiple sets of stairs, until there were no more.<p>

_'This must definitely be the bottom floor of the airship.'_ Naruto looked around the training hall. It was massive, larger than both the observation room and Hades' throne room. The walls were encased in steel, the lights flickered on as he entered. No natural light broke into the hall. If he were to take a guess, Naruto would bet that the training hall took up all of the bottom level.

And it seemed quiet. His feet breaking the silence by patting on the ground. He sat in the stands at the side of the hall. _'What are these for? Do they hold competitions for the guild members, to see who the best is?'_

Naruto took a seat on the first seat available, dropping the heavy book next to him, he opened the first book, flipping to the page that was marked earlier. He read through the entire page, word by word.

These Demon Lacrima. They sounded scary, and powerful. Things that shouldn't be available to just anybody.

'_The Demon Lacrima's primary ability is shrouding their wielder in a cloak of pure, raw magic, which provides both a defence and an offence, be it long range, short range or mid-range. However, their true powers lie in the magic contained in each Lacrima. Disastrous in strength, above even the levels of Ultimate Magic. I doubt I will be able to discover all of the Demon Lacrima abilities before I complete this warning.'_

Naruto read over the words. _'So it's someone's diary, but from the state of this book, it has to be a good 100 years old.'_ Shaking the thoughts from his head, he continued reading the page.

_'I discovered two of the nine abilities when I encountered a tribe of loyal Zeref followers, worshipping both their fallen God, and two of the nine Demon Lacrima. They were both nestled above all the humans in the village. The leader told me that an attempt to take them would cost me my life, and they planned to hide the stones from the world. Keeping them safe for when their master returns._

_These Lacrima, power radiated from them. The one known as 'Three-Tails', it held a magic called __**Verrijzenis**__, The resurrection spell, enabling the User to summon the deceased back to this world. The tribe explained that there were no weaknesses to this magic, and that their great leader used this magic to restore lost loved ones of his followers back to this world. And that the rest of the world grew jealous of his generosity, labelling him as a villain and sealing him away._

_The second one they worshipped, the one called 'Seven-Tails', they had recently extracted it from its deceased user. I do not know if he died before or during the process, but I was told that he had mastered many magics, and could use 'Seven-Tails' without repercussions. I would have liked to have studied such a specimen. But alas, this journal is not about the wielders, but the Lacrima themselves, at least not yet. This one, 'Seven-Tails', held a magic known as __**Iudicium**__, the judgement spell, the souls of who catches glimpse of the user are judged, the evil deeds against the good deeds, if their evil deeds outweigh their good deeds they are killed. This magic fascinated me... as good and bad are only perceptions, if you convince your very soul that every deed you did was of good intentions, could you avoid the spell. The tribesman told me that the wondrous leader, Zeref, was the only known person to survive this spell. I cannot know how much of what they say is true, but this Zeref, to have followers as loyal as these tribesmen, must be an interesting person.'_

Naruto flipped the page in as much anticipation as the writer, whoever he was. No name was given on the book. The next page was just as filled as the last one_._

_'It has been three years since my last entry, three years and nothing to report to the future._

_Except these. In my previous entry I mentioned how this was not a warning of the users of the Lacrima. Well that has changed. I have discovered this Zeref, the one that tribe worshipped ritualistically, he is none other than the Black Mage, scourge of the world. And a master of all nine of the Demon Lacrima, I had never heard his true name before. Some believe that it was he who created them, but I find myself not among them. I believe their power extends past the time of Zeref, to a land we will never know of._

_I discovered a new Lacrima. This one was 'Six-Tails'. Like the other two, it was without a host. Locked away by the Nirvit. I encountered a small village belonging to its descendants, inside was a single man, Rubaul, he kept his distance from me, insisting that I leave him in solitude. But I just couldn't, this man knew something. I questioned him about 'Six-Tails', he told me of it's power._

_A magic known as __**Ragnarok**__, the switching spell, the spell causing the destruction of the very fabrication of light and dark, causing them to begin their final battle, even for minuscule reasons, fighting broke out. Rubaul informed me that that is why his ancestors constructed __**Nirvana**__, after experiencing the effect of Ragnarok for themselves. Building Nirvana in hopes that should Ragnarok ever strike again, Nirvana would reverse its effects, switching what personifies Light and Dark, and keep the world in peace. He told me that they had succeeded for a brief time, before abruptly asking me to leave. I wouldn't question him any longer, I could tell how much it pained him to repeat it.'_

Naruto flipped the page once again, this was becoming too much too fast. The very powers of these Lacrima, and the author had only described three of the Lacrima.

_'Ten years. Ten years I have wasted since meeting Rubaul, scouring the world for the slightest hint at the other Lacrima._

_And finally. In my own hands. 'Nine-Tails'. Said to be the most powerful of the Demon Lacrima. Its ability is one called __**Cataclysm**__, the destruction spell, perhaps not as intrinsic as the others I have detailed. But definitely the most ferocious, destroying the very foundations of nature and Earth. This Lacrima that can fit in my one hand. Can cause Volcanoes to erupt and melt away anything. Hurricanes to blow away everything. Tidal waves to wash this world clean and Earthquakes to break the world apart._

_I can never use this power, no one can. So I have taken it to an abyss, falling thousands of metres down into the dark. This journal, my life's work, will fall down with it...and myself. I have been corrupted by its presence, if I do not throw myself into oblivion, I will never be able to let it go. My work, will go unread, and perhaps for the best. No one should learn of what I have, these Demon Lacrima should fade from history and the possession of man._

_My conclusion, rather my regrets. I regret not being able to find all nine, but four is still impressive by any standards. But my regret that is worse than that, I have abandoned my family in pursuit of my never quenching thirst for knowledge and understanding, the first rumour I had heard sealed it for me, I left my young daughter, barely passed the age of one behind with her mother. I have not seen either for 17 years. I have not seen how beautiful my daughter has grown._

_I have caught wind of her exploits, I am told that she became a mage, which made me extremely proud. I am also told she recently married into a Heartfilia family. I am ashamed that I was not there for her wedding, to see any grandchildren. Perhaps my will shall carry on in her children's children, I sure hope not. A novelist such as myself, with a desire to see the world and know all about it, that would only cause trouble, just like I have._

_Now I stand on the edge of oblivion. I will not lie that I am unafraid. I have only met a few who in the face of death laugh heartily. But this is different, I am the cause of my own death. I will never be known across the world, I have not done any famous exploits, and I have only placed a threat on the world by cataloguing these Demon Lacrima. But I just cannot destroy this book...this book...that I valued over my family...it will be buried with me, clutched to my chest, as here is where half of my heart lies. The other half, lies forever with my daughter... Layla'_

Naruto blinked, flickering through the rest of the pages, he discovered that they were all blank. Barely half of the book was filled in.

"Hey." Naruto's head snapped up as he snapped the book close. Zancrow stood just a few centimetres away. That Meredy girl stood next to him, staring impassively at Naruto. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something?"

"I'm fine." Naruto exhaled, placing the book down next to him. "Just reading."

Zancrow nodded suspiciously, before continuing on. "Anyway, I realised that I never properly introduced myself before. The name's Zancrow. And this is Meredy." He pointed to the girl, she blushed timidly, darting her gaze away from Naruto.

Naruto nodded, standing up from his seat. "Cool, I'm Naruto, so are there any fancy nicknames for you two as well?" Naruto chuckled out his question.

Zancrow beamed in response. "Well they call me the Ash Maker. But Meredy doesn't have a nickname yet, she pretty young. She's only three years younger than me, and I'm eleven. You're starting training before her. And she's been here a good month or two now."

"I'm eleven as well." Naruto responded, perhaps not the most important part of Zancrow's sentence, but it was something.

Zancrow's smile grew even further. "Cool! I knew we'd get along well! Even more now that I know we're the same age. Ultear is our age as well, but she's so stingy all the time, yet she speaks so nice to you. I think she might have a crush on you, but don't tell her I said that. She might kill me." Zancrow chuckled. Before his eyes widened. "Not that a girl could kill me!" He blabbered out, quickly corrected himself.

The doors to the training hall opened, Caprico entered quietly, his hooves making more noise than Naruto's feet.

Naruto felt comfortable around the other kin. He began walking towards Caprico as well. "Hey Caprico, are you going to be training me?"

"I am." Caprico nodded, pushing his shades back up his nose. "Lesson one:..."

He suddenly disappeared, Naruto felt a powerful kick connect to his face, his body flew across the room, crashing face first into the floor. "Never greet your opponent in such a friendly manner."

Naruto coughed loudly, his entire face hurt, feeling his face with his hand, he felt blood spilling out. _'From one kick?'_ Naruto felt woozy, but he began to get back to his feet, wobbly as his knees were.

"Lesson two:..." He heard Caprico speak again, suddenly, as he was just about to get completely back to his feet, a power kick hit his back from behind, launching him into the wall, again his face was the first thing to connect with the steel, his body slid down the cold steel, in agonising pain, he turned his body over, to stare at the impassive Caprico. "Never show your back to your opponent."

_'I need to get away!'_ Naruto screamed in his mind, his body showed his panic, ignoring the pain he attempted scrambling to his feet, trying to use the wall as support. "I need to get away!" He shouted loudly.

"Lesson three:..." Caprico's entire weight came on top of him in a second, Caprico pressing his hoof down on Naruto's chest. Naruto felt the floor underneath him crack under the pressure. "In the face of a stronger opponent. Die with dignity and honour. Not running away like a coward."

He gave one final, extra hard push down on Naruto's chest with his leg, before relieving the weight from him, Caprico headed straight back to the door. "Today's lesson is over. Lament over what I have taught you."

"Err... Caprico." Meredy followed the goat man out, trying to catch up to him. The door closed with a bang after her.

Zancrow ran over to where Naruto was, seeing the boy's face, with one quick snap, he pushed his nose back into place, the boy erupted in a scream of pain. "I get the feeling that Caprico doesn't like you." Zancrow chuckled, lifting Naruto up to his feet, helping him back to the stands where his books are.

With his free hand Naruto wiped the blood from his face. "I don't care if he doesn't like me." Naruto spoke with a slight lisp, spitting blood out of his mouth. "I only care about him making me stronger. He has done that today, even if it looks like he just beat me into the ground."

* * *

><p>Zancrow looked over to him and smiled. "I think the exact same way. I remember when Caprico beat me up as well. He's harsh as hell, but it's worth it."<p>

"All you have been doing is reading that book." Zancrow called from a few metres away, pacing up and down the seats on the stands. "How much can you learn from it?"

Naruto felt the book being snatched from his hands, Zancrow was standing over him, he snapped the book shut, as he examined the front, and his face grew into a maniacal grin. "You're learning _**God Slayer**_!" Zancrow yelled enthusiastically.

"Yeah, so what?" Naruto tried reaching for the book, but Zancrow threw it away.

"Well it's your lucky day!" Zancrow beamed, pointing his thumb to himself. "Because I myself am a _**God Slayer**_. I can teach you the basics. I find a practical approach is more suited when it comes to learning magic."

"You'd really do that?" Naruto stood up, his face hadn't stopped hurting, but he didn't have time to recuperate, he had already been doing that for almost a month.

"Yeah!" Zancrow replied loudly. "Seeing as you're the eighth kin of Purgatory. I feel like I should be helping you, now come on!" Zancrow ran to the middle of the room, Naruto following behind him.

"Now the most important thing to this is how you feel. You have to feel like you can kill a God, always be on the optimistic side, the psychotic side if needed be. But it is important that you turn those feelings into knowing you can kill a God, and manifest it into magic. For example."

Zancrow turned to the left, inhaling deeply. "_**Enjin no Dogō**_!" A massive ball of black flame erupted from Zancrow's mouth. The ball destroyed the floor of the hall, tearing it and reducing it to ash in the span of a second.

"See." Zancrow returned to a more comfortable position. "It's surprisingly easy once you get the hang of it."

Naruto nodded, turning to where Zancrow once faced. He closed his eyes tight, inhaling deeply. _'Killing a God. With this power I can kill a God... With my power...I can kill a God!'_

"You catch on quick!" Zancrow applauded, looking at the destruction around him. Most of the training hall had been reduced to rubble. "We'll let Ultear clear this up." He shrugged his shoulders lazily, moving towards Naruto.

Naruto himself hand his hands pressed on his knees, panting heavily, sweat glowing from his body. _'I expected __**God Slayer**__ to be hard, but I never imagined __**God Slayer**__ would be this difficult. I feel like I've barely made any progress.'_

A hand patted him hard on the back a few times, looking up Zancrow beamed down from in front of him. "How you feeling? It hurts at first, but you get used to the exertion on your body, trust me."

"I can't believe the power." Naruto panted out, looking around at the destruction of the room for himself. Craters were littered across the floor, massive dents in the sides of the steel walls. Equipment destroyed in an instant. "I caused all this?"

"You sure did. That's the power of a God killer for you." Zancrow beamed maniacally again. "But this _**Storm God Slayer**_ you're learning, it's pretty cool, you might just be able to stand up to my _**Flame God Slayer**_ magic one day." Zancrow laughed loudly again, taking a few steps away from Naruto.

He quietened down, hold his arm out, he smiled widely at Naruto again. "Come, you're probably tired. You gonna need rest if you're gonna survive...brother."

Naruto's eyes widened, shooting them upwards, Zancrow hadn't stopped giving a wide smile. Naruto couldn't help but smile back, standing up straight he got to the same height as Zancrow. "Yeah..." Naruto spoke quietly, he moved his hand to grasp Zancrow's, an audible clap being made when their hands met, their thumbs locking around each other, squeezing their hands. "Brother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hey There! Nothing to change on this chapter, honestly it was one of my favourites. I would of liked to have chaptend the introduction to the other Kin and the scene with Caprico but I don't no how to do it, so I kept it as it is. Next chapter will be out shortly.

_D.G.S._


	4. Life

**Demon Lacrima**

**Chapter 4 - Life**

by D.G.S - DeathGodSlayer

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Enjin no Dogō!<strong>_" Zancrow roared loudly, a massive black fireball shot from his mouth, exploding outwards to create more damage.

_'Shit!'_ Naruto cursed inwardly, speeding towards the closest wall, he jumped up, using it as support, jumped up high over the fireball.

Naruto's eyes widened further when Zancrow suddenly was directly in front of him, the sadistic grin he knew all too well was spread across his face "Surprise! _**Enjin no Tenohira!**_" Zancrow thrust his open hand into Naruto's chest. A stream of black fire erupted from his arm, propelling Naruto into the closest wall, engulfing him in flame.

Zancrow landed comfortably, staring maniacally at the destruction that he created in front of him. He threw his arms out wide, throwing his head back, he cackled loudly and maniacally. "Come on, Naruto! Who you trying to fool? Fight me seriously!" He scream loudly.

The fire whipped away, like being flushed down a drain, disappearing into nothing. Naruto stood in the centre, covered in the slightest of burns and a prominent smirk on his face. He slapped the palms of his hands together. "_**Chaos: Dark Lighthouse!**_"

Zancrow squinted his eyes, throwing his arm up as an extra defence. A shining light radiated from Naruto, but it was black in colour, Zancrow could never imagine black to be so light.

Zancrow looked down, Naruto was crouched underneath his raised arm. He received a string of powerful blows to his stomach, each one propelling slightly higher into the air.

Naruto continued his chain of punches, both floating high into the air, before Naruto grabbed Zancrow by the shoulders, flipping them over. "_**Chaos: Eclipse Fists!**_"

Naruto's arm shone the same black light. He punched Zancrow directly in the chest, another beam of black light extended out and hit Zancrow close to the original attack. More beams shot out, all directing themselves towards Zancrow, each one powerfully thrusting him back to the ground.

Zancrow collided with the ground, smoke and debris rose around him. Cracks spread across the floor from where Zancrow landed.

Naruto landed above Zancrow, his fisted still shining in the black light, he cocked his fist back threateningly, glaring wide eyed at Zancrow.

Zancrow stared back in shock, before a small smile grew on his face, which quickly became full blown laughter. "Alright, alright, you win Naruto!" He laughed, offering his hand upwards towards the blonde.

Naruto continued to glare at Zancrow, before a smile of his own grew on his face, lowering his arm to meet Zancrow's, he hoisted him back to his feet.

"Man that makes you seven victories up now." Zancrow groaned while dusting himself off. "You've been such a nuisance since you learned _**Chaos**_, but I'll make you use _**Storm God Slayer**_ again. Maybe I can even make you have to use the Demon Lacrima!" Zancrow laughed loudly, poking Naruto in his stomach.

Naruto returned with a laugh of his own. "I wouldn't bet on it." Naruto spoke cockily, smiling victoriously. "Besides, why don't you pick up a second Lost Magic already? You and Ultear are the only ones who haven't."

Zancrow blinked a few times at the question, before shrugging his shoulders lazily. "Haven't found one that interests me. _**Flame God Slayer's**_ pretty hard to top." He spoke honestly. "Now that's enough training for today. Let's go!" Zancrow through his arm around Naruto's shoulders, pulling him in the direction he was headed.

They both headed for the training hall entrance, when it opened itself. In walked a black haired girl with a very voluptuous body, which was very noticeable due to the low cut stripy dress that just attracted attention.

Next to her was a tall muscular man with a harsh, stern glare, directed specifically at Naruto. With long brown, leathery strips of hair that wisped upwards on his head, bouncing with every step he took, as well as having a small goatee and sideburns. His clothes were in a Renaissance-style that displays his muscular abdominals underneath, with two large black shoulder guards on his shoulders. Two prominent features of the man were his crescent shaped earrings on each ear and a long dark scar running straight down his left side of his forehead to mid-cheek.

The girl looked around at the training hall, before sighing in annoyance. "As usual when Naruto and Zancrow get together for training." She huffed out.

The room had been reduced to rubble. The stands on the sides had been completely demolished, craters were scattered across the floor, smoke still rising from some of them, and large cracks also were spread across the floor. Even the impenetrable steel walls had extremely large dents in them.

Naruto smiled as he approached them stopping just in front of them. "Sorry. But it's so easy for you to fix, isn't it, Ultear-chan." He spoke with a smile on his face, a teasing tone to his voice.

The girl's eyes widened, a small blush appearing on her face, unable to look at him anymore. "S-Shut the hell up." She stammered out.

Zancrow let out one single loud laugh. "Don't like it when the shoe's on the other foot, huh?" He yelled loudly, before laughing himself into hysterics.

"Ultear. Fix the hall immediately." Azuma spoke next to her sternly. "I'd like to begin my training with you as soon as possible."

"Who are you to speak to the leader of the 8 Kin like that?" Naruto spoke in annoyance, he and Azuma never did see eye to eye. Azuma constantly acted as if he had been denied something by Naruto. Naruto could only assume that Azuma was the main contender for 'Nine-Tails' before his arrival to Grimoire Heart, and he could only assume that Azuma had wanted it badly.

"Do not speak to me like that." Azuma replied in anger. "You are lower than me, you are trash."

"I'm trash?" Naruto scoffed. "If I'm lower than you how did I beat the crap out of you, huh?" Naruto asked, standing directly in front of Azuma. "How about I scar the other side of your face this time." He ran his finger down the scar on Azuma's face, all the while grinning sadistically.

Azuma growled in rage. He slapped Naruto's hand away, and in the other, creating multiple small explosions, creating a small ball of explosions in his hand threateningly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Zancrow moved in between the two, pushing them away from each other with his arms. "Now's not the time for that. Your next scheduled spar is in too days. Save it for then." He tried to persuade them, Azuma deactivated his explosions, before Zancrow turned to Naruto. "Come on, let's go to the observation room." He pulled on Naruto, who put up a small fight, insisting on staying to stare out Azuma.

He eventually managed to pull Naruto away, dragging him towards the door. Azuma stared at the disappearing blond angrily. "Fix the hall now, Ultear!" He yelled in anger.

* * *

><p>"I'm still saying, Naruto..." Zancrow spoke loudly, his loud voice echoing across the empty observation room. "You should have grown your hair longer like mine. Not stopping at that length."<p>

Naruto looked up at his hair, it had grown much longer over the past 5 years. But he had kept it at a reasonable length. His blonde spikes at the back reached to his shoulders, while even more long blond hair completely covered the sides of his head, long spikes even jutted upwards on the top of his head, his fringe was slightly short, but it appeared as it had been caught in one small up draught, floating out of the way of his eyes and to the side. "It's fine." Naruto smiled in return.

They both sat in silence, staring out as the crossed over the world through the clouds. "Do you realise how long it's been since the day we met?" Naruto asked, not taking his eyes off the ground below.

"Five years." Zancrow answered slowly. "And honestly, I'm glad you came. Before you there was only Meredy I really got along with." He confessed honestly.

"Here you are, Zancrow, Naru-nii." They turned to see who called them. A short-statured girl with short, light-colored pink hair and bright, deep-set green eyes walked towards them. She was nearly entirely covered by a black cape. Also on her head were wing-like headgear around her ears. Underneath the cape, a tight suit with long boots up to her thigh were visible.

"Meredy!" Zancrow smiled widely at the girl as she approached them. "We are always here."

Meredy sat down next to Naruto, so close she was almost snuggling up against him. "So what are two always doing here?" She asked.

"Just talking..." Naruto replied coolly, still not removing his eyes from the ground below the giant airship. "That's what friends do."

"Yeah, but I thought brothers always fight." Meredy looked across to the both of them.

Zancrow laughed loudly. "We do that too!" He shouted, punching Naruto playfully in the arm.

Meredy gave off a small giggle, which instantly shut up Naruto and Zancrow, who had begun talking madly to each other. "What?" She asked curiously.

"Y-You laughed..." Zancrow pointed at her, his eyes widen in a mix of horror and surprise.

"You've never done that before." Naruto finished off for him, having the same look on his face as Zancrow.

The girl blinked, before blushing madly. "Hades says that the day has finally arrived. The eight kin of purgatory are to become an official team, and receive the mark of Grimoire Heart." She quickly changed the subject.

"Finally!" Zancrow shot up ecstatically. Clenching his fists in joy. "We've done enough jobs for the guild to receive the mark!"

Meredy nodded. "Hades said he also has something else of high importance to tell us." She quickly grabbed Naruto by the hand, pulling him to his feet then out the room. "Follow me, brother! I'll lead the way!"

* * *

><p>All eight kin were on one knee in front of Hades, who was perched on his throne. The entire room had gone through a décor change. Two massive horns now curled around the sides of Hades' throne and two strips of jagged rocks were lined down the edges of the rooms, in all, the room seemed a lot darker than before.<p>

"You're training is complete. All of you." Hades looked around to each one individually, standing up from his throne, he descended slowly down them. One step at a time. "Now you are ready to come together under Grimoire Heart, together as the Eight Kin of Purgatory."

He moved closer to the group, taking out a stamp. "Rise, and claim the mark of Grimoire Heart. The Lustful leader, Ultear..."

Ultear shot up quickly, thanking Hades. Turning around, Hades pressed the stamp into the lower half of her back, thorns in the shape of a heart were tattooed onto her back in a light red colour."

"The Vain Rustyrose." Like Naruto and Zancrow, Rustyrose had grown his hair out longer as well, however he kept his in a sleek back pompadour style, and his eyes were covered by a pair of spectacles. He wore a dark jacket with a flipped up collar, complete with fur trimming and a shirt underneath matching in colour. His robe like attire he wore years ago had been completely substituted by the long black pants he wore along with the jacket. He approached Hades, taking out a black armband from his pocket, creating a stark difference to the white gloves he wore. Hades stamped the Grimoire Heart insignia on the band, Rustyrose placing the armband on his left arm.

"The Envious Caprico." Caprico stood up calmly, gently making his way across to Hades, Naruto noted that in the five years that he had known Caprico, he hadn't aged a day. Caprico went and shook hands with Hades, before opening his blazer, the Grimoire Heart insignia going over the left side of his chest, he quickly fastened his blazer back up and moved to stand next to Ultear and Rustyrose.

"The Gluttonous Kain." Kain slipped to the floor, earning a sigh from most people present, he quickly stumbled back to his feet, taking big strides to make up for the time he lost. Similar to Caprico, Kain had not changed over the past five years, if anything, he had only grown larger. He placed out his right hand, getting the member stamp placed on its palm.

"The Prideful Azuma." Azuma stood up quickly and walked over to Hades, quickly having the Grimoire Heart insignia embedded on his two large shoulder pads, moved on towards the standing members without uttering a single word.

"The Wrathful Zancrow." Grinning, Zancrow stood up. He had undergone his own attire change as well. Wearing a skirt like armour with one big shoulder pad covering his left shoulder. While almost the entire right half of his chest was exposed. He had his stamp go over his exposed shoulder, with one half at the front and the other at the back, circling around his shoulder.

"The Greedy Meredy." Meredy calmly approached Hades, undergoing one of her personality switches. She had two smaller versions of the Grimoire Heart insignia placed on the shoulders of her long black cloak.

"The Slothful Naruto."

Instantly Zancrow snorted his way into loud hysterics, balling up on the floor in a fit of laughter. Even small giggles came from both Ultear and Meredy.

"Why am I the Sloth?" Naruto exclaimed loudly in annoyance, staring down Hades questioningly.

"You are consistently making excuses to avoid doing hard work." Hades reprimanded him, glaring down Naruto in return. "If I had not trained you myself, I would doubt your abilities as a mage."

"What?" Naruto shouted in surprise. "When have I ever made an excuse to get out of doing any work?"

"You frequently say that the other Seven Kin of Purgatory are strong enough without your help." Zancrow butted in from where the rest of the kin stood. "All the time on jobs it's; 'You strong enough to handle this by yourself, Zancrow.'"

"There was the time when you took a nap behind a tree and left me to destroy the Tower of Dingir by myself." Rustyrose recalled, sighing as he spoke.

"During an infiltration mission with me. We were supposed to enter a maximum security prison to bust out Zancrow, you said that you would 'just wait by the front door.'" Ultear added, remembering the event all too well.

"And most recently, you only entered the fight against Tartaros' Four Horsemen tight at the very last moment, claiming you were saving your energy in the off chance they managed to beat the rest of us." Meredy added, she remembered their fight with them. Tartaros sure surprised her that day.

"Those aren't excuses, those are the truth." Naruto retaliated, looking to all of them. "You guys are already strong enough without me. Perhaps even the strongest people I know...well maybe behind the Four Horsemen, if they were strong enough to hold their own against all seven of you, but they are a lot older and experienced." Naruto began mumbling to himself.

"Enough!" Hades roared, recapturing all their attentions. "That matters not. Tartaros agreed to the Balam Alliance. Now come and become a member of Grimoire Heart." He spoke to Naruto.

Naruto rose, turning around he requested the insignia be placed on the upper part of the back of his sleeveless open torso black shirt, along with this he wore black pants that were tucked into his skin tight boots that exposed his toes at the end. A dark grey cloth was hanging around his waist, being held up by a black rope. On his wrists were bandages, going up to almost the elbows.

Naruto moved over to the other members of Purgatory, ignoring a high five from Zancrow out of spit for being grassed up by him and the others.

"And now the second reason I have brought us all together..." Hades stood in front of them, staring at each one. "Tartaros has accepted the Balam Alliance, however Raven Tail did not. As unfortunate as it is to not have all four of the strongest Dark Guilds acting together, we will press on to the final candidate, Oracion Seis."

The eight kin stood slightly more to attention, staring back at Hades. "I have already spoken to their guild master, and we will be expecting to meet them in two days." Hades continued. "All of the members of Oracion Seis will be attending, and I expect all eight members of the Kin of Purgatory to be there as well." His gaze fixed slightly on Naruto, who it did not go by unnoticed.

"Wait!" Zancrow interrupted. "Doesn't Oracion Seis only have six members?"

"Yes, and that is why they are dangerous. Each one of them is powerful in their own right. And they are not tied down by many members, they can move fluidly and quickly." Hades turned quickly, head towards the exit of the room.

"I will not risk the chance of losing the final potential member of the Balam Alliance. So I want all of you to prepare yourselves for a fight. Should things come to such a situation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey There! Again I was pretty pleased with this chapter, just corrected any spelling mistakes that I could see. I probably upload a new chapter when I've got a new chapter of We Are Jinchuuriki wrote.

A full list of the magic seen by both Naruto and Zancrow will be seen below.

_**Enjin no Dogō - Flame God's Bellow  
><strong>_

_**Enjin no Tenohira - Flame God's Palm (hopefully)**_

_**Chaos, the mixture of Light and Darkness, credit for idea goes to Agurra of the Darkness. Naruto can split it up as well, using only Light Based Attacks and Darkness based attacks. But it's easier, and more effective to keep the to combined.**_

_**Chaos: Dark Lighthouse - Is a blinding spell, a shining black light blind's the target's vision temporarily, and can be maintained even as the user moves.**_

_**Chaos: Eclipse Fists - An offensive chain spell. A barrage of fists made from the Dark Light pound into the target**_

Hopefully you enjoyed. See you net time!

_D.G.S_


	5. A Demon's Interaction

**Demon Lacrima**

**Chapter 5 - A Demon's Interaction**

by D.G.S - DeathGodSlayer

* * *

><p>"So we're just stuck out here waiting for Master Hades and Brain or whatever his name is to sign the alliance in that room." Zancrow whined in a whisper to Naruto, he disliked being in enclosed spaces, especially when there was nothing to do.<p>

"Relax." Naruto patted Zancrow on the shoulder. "We'll be out of here in no time. You need to keep your composure."

"Yeah, you're right." Zancrow grinned in return, before returning to staring out the remaining five members of Oracion Seis.

One was possessing a tall, lean frame and sported a blonde Mohawk with shaved black sides. He also had long eyebrows, extending past the edge of his face, a long, prominent nose and two stitches on each side of his mouth. He wore a chin-guard that extends up to his green-tinted goggles. His long-sleeved jacket and gloves are white and red. As well as having a pair of white pants and valuable looking pair of blue and white sneakers. According to his introduction by Brain, his name was Racer.

The only female member of the group was named Angel, she stood with her hand pressed against the wall with a bored expression on her face, occasionally catching Zancrow's glare and returning it with a sly wink. Before blowing hair up towards he short, silvery hair to blow it from resting too close to her forehead. On the back of her head, one prominent lock of hair curled into a halo shape, which noticeably stood up off the top of her head. In addition, her pale skin and black eyes accentuated her namesake, making her look like she had just fallen from the sky. Even her clothing made the namesake more realistic, a dress made of white feathers with small, birdlike wings on her back. She wears blue stockings, boots with white feathers on them, and long blue gloves. Her feather like clothes come up from the skirt to cover her chest slightly.

The third was a square looking man, literally, he looked as if his skin was chiselled from some sort of rock. But sported long curly orange hair pushed backwards to fall behind him. He sported religious looking clothes. A black shirt under a white cloth around his shoulders, and a red bead necklace hanging loosely around his neck over that. With red pants tucked into white socks pulled high, almost to his knees. His face looked like it was forever in a smirk, with red rocky lips set upwards, however his brow looked like it was permanently frowning. This one was named Hoteye. He was leaned against the wall, reading a book happily, the only information from the cover was the insignia of the Jewels currency.

The fourth had red hair and was currently petting a large snake which had coiled itself around him. The snake was a blue-purple colour with a white egg shell coloured underbelly, with a set of piercing green eyes with red slitted pupils. The man himself wore a white jacket over a black shirt with red pants and two black belts tied around his legs, crossing over themselves until they reached the knee. This one was known as Cobra, most likely for the large snake coiled around him. This one had been particularly cocky upon introduction, something that angered Zancrow, even more so as Naruto pointed out the slight resemblance in personality between them.

The final member had arrived sleeping and continued to do so. Sitting on a floating carpet close against the wall, out of everyone's way. His slouched body was of a lean structure. His hair was separated into two separate styles. The top was black and spiky, but he also had straight, long, white hair on the bottom. He had a set of five maroon beads on the left strand of his hair. He wore a black leather vest with white fur-like material on the collar and sleeves. He had a white armlet around his right bicep, a black choker around his neck and spiked bracelets around his wrists and a pair of skull earrings. He also wore a pair of yellow trousers with black designs on them, and burgundy boots. From what Zancrow could see from his face as it was currently slunk downwards, he even masked dark eyeliner, and plum-colored lipstick. The bottom eyelashes around his eyes sticking out as well. He was the only one with a visible Oracion Seis stamp, red in colour and printed on his right shoulder. This one was named Midnight and Oracion Seis were given specific instructions to not wake him.

"You guys have no idea how lucky you are!" Zancrow jested loudly to the members of Oracion Seis, gaining the remaining kin of purgatory's attention as well. "Making an alliance with Grimoire Heart! We can thrash everyone in an instant, including your weak little guild!"

As everyone's stares fixed on Zancrow, Naruto's moved to the sleeping guy, or how his lip trembled slightly, how his eyes fluttered a fraction of an inch. _'He's waking up.'_

A dark aura began filling the small room they were caged in, the aura did not go unrecognised by the members of Oracion Seis. "Midnight's waking up." Cobra sighed in an annoyed tone.

_'Yes!' _Zancrow yelled victoriously in his head. _'Now we'll see what makes him so special.'_

"Good, you're gonna need all the help you can get!" Zancrow continued his insults towards Oracion Seis. "Even without Master Hades, we could destroy you!" Zancrow extended his hands out wide in front of the eight kin of purgatory, standing in front of them as if he was their leader. "We could even take down your Guild Master, but Master Hades would probably have already wasted his weak ass in a second!"

"**DO NOT INSULT MY FATHER!**" Suddenly the sleeping man had pressed his forehead against Zancrow's staring maniacally at him with pupilless red eyes. The blood vessels around the iris visibly pulsating in fury. A dark, black aura radiated from him, covering the outline of his body like a layer of black flames.

Zancrow did nothing but grin madly in response, deadlocking Midnight in the eyes. "Bring it on, pretty boy. Let's see what you got." Zancrow spoke in almost a whisper, black smoke seeping from his mouth.

A red flare began swirling around Midnight, he himself remained unmoving, allowing the black smoke to be breathed into his face, the red swirling around only growing larger with every breath taken by Zancrow.

In an instant, Naruto had placed himself in between them, pushing them away from each other with his hands. His gaze shifted to each one. "Let's everybody calm down." He spoke more to Midnight, before pushing Zancrow on the shoulder, directing him towards the door. "Come on, we're going for a walk." He ordered Zancrow, continuously pushing him towards the door.

Naruto turned one final time to face the inside room, the remaining members of Oracion Seis glaring at the back of Zancrow and himself furiously. His eyes darting to the remaining kin, giving them a quick nod. He closed the door behind him, returning them to darkness and allowing himself to bask in the light.

* * *

><p>"Have you calmed down yet?" Naruto asked Zancrow. The small house where the Balam alliance between Grimoire Heart and Oracion Seis was being signed was a good 15 minute walked behind them. They had been walking in relative silence. Allowing Zancrow to silently fume at the missed opportunity to blow off some steam.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine, bro!" Zancrow laughed loudly, giving Naruto a particularly hard, reassuring pat on the back.

"No, you're not fine." Naruto replied quickly, glaring at Zancrow. "You have to learn when it's time to hold your tongue, otherwise you're gonna get yourself into one hell of a predicament. That Midnight guy, he's magic aura was weird. It was immensely powerful and dark, he might be Oracion Seis' Antimage."

Zancrow only laughed harder. "Are you doubting my strength, seriously?" His laugh grew louder, however he realised that Naruto did not get the joke. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm not worried if I get into a pickle, because even then, I know you've got my back."

"But that's the thing..." Naruto returned, concern slightly evident in his voice. "I might not always be there. You have to know when it's best not to unnecessarily aggravate your opponents."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Zancrow begrudgingly admitted. "But it's just so darn fun, y'know. And what about you, your total laid back attitude in a fight annoys even the people on your side."

"Then everyone around gives into their emotions to easily. Charging in on rage won't get you far. Only the extremely lucky survive with that battle tactic." Naruto shrugged his shoulders lazily.

"The Demon, you're serious? She's here."

Naruto's ears perked up at the conversation, two boys around his and Zancrow's age had just passed them, talking about something that sparked his interest greatly. Apparently Zancrow had caught it as well, he himself tuning his ears to focus on their conversation.

"Yeah, Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage Mirajane. She's here in town on some sort of business."

"Is she really in possession of a Demon?"

"I don't know. She didn't have it activated, but boy was she hot!"

The other boys had walked too far away for them to continue listening in on their conversation.

There was a dead silence as Zancrow watched the other boys leave, before giving off a loud whistle. "Whoa. So some chick called Mira's in possession of a Demon. Hey, Naruto, do you think that means..." He turned to face Naruto. Only to find that he had been talking to himself. There was no sign of Naruto in any direction.

_'Shit!'_ Zancrow mentally cursed. _'He's gone looking for her, I could bet on it! I need to find him fast!'_ He took off in a random direction, hoping his gut instinct took him on the right path.

* * *

><p>Hades stepped out of the private room, Brain following shortly behind him. Everything had gone perfectly according to plan. Brain had signed the Balam Alliance, now he had the three most powerful dark guilds, Grimoire Heart, Tartaros and Oracion Seis on a mutual understanding, they were not to meddle in one another's affairs without request. And they were not to instigate any attacks against each other or against any guilds aligned with any of the other two Guilds.<p>

Upon leaving the room, he saw what could be a slight snag in his plan.

All five members of Oracion Seis, beaten into the ground. Sitting on top of Hoteye was Kain, pressing her heel into the back of Angel was Ultear, staring down, arms-crossed victoriously at Cobra was Azuma. Smirking triumphantly over Racer was Rustyrose. And standing proud of an unconscious Midnight was Caprico. Meredy had not moved from her position since he entered the room, sitting down cross-legged against the wall.

And not a single member of his kin of purgatory had a single scratch on them, Brain stared in amazement at the scene before him. His Oracion Seis had been defeated without inflicting an injury, even a mark on their opponent, but why hadn't he felt there prayers go unanswered? Why was he still in perfect control over _him_?

"I wouldn't back out of the alliance now, Brain." Hades commented, looking at the scene before him. "Otherwise this is what you will have to deal with. Those which took down the Four Horsemen of Tartaros. The Eight Kin of Purgatory."

"But there is only six of them. Where are the other two?" Brain pointed out. True enough, Hades did notice two vacant auras, the carnage loving Zancrow, who was itching for a fight as soon as they were introduced to Oracion Seis, and Naruto, who probably would have just hung back and let the other Kin deal with the fighting.

"Where are Naruto and Zancrow?" Hades finally asked, looking to Ultear specifically for the answer.

"Who do you think started this?" Ultear sighed, tilted her head to the scene around her. "Naruto took Zancrow on a walk to cool him off."

Hades nodded in return, accepting her answer. "Then we shall wait here for them to return."

* * *

><p>"Are you Mirajane?" Naruto asked the Gothic looking girl in front of him. She wore relatively little, black latex like clothing, With long silver hair tied back behind her head with a dark red ribbon, allowing two long bangs to fall and frame her face. His acute sense has over heard the smaller girl next to her call her 'Mira-nee'. She was with a smaller boy and girl, all three shared the similar silver white hair. The girl looked like a usual cheerful type. While the boy looked hesitant at everything around him.<p>

"Depends who are you asking for, cutie?" The girl gave a sly wink in return towards him.

"Are you Mirajane or not?" Naruto shouted, his anger growing. His magical aura flooded out of them, it visible inflicted on the two people that the girl was with, both began cowering, while the girl in the middle only took a few steps back in shock.

_'What a dark magical aura!'_ Mira stared at the blond boy who came out of nowhere. _'And so powerful as well!'_

"Mira-nee, what do we do? I'm scared." Lisanna trembled next to her, staring at the blond boy with fear glazing over her usually bright cheerful blue eyes.

"Elfman, take Lisanna and get out of here, wait for me to come to you." Mira ordered her brother, glaring at the blond boy in front of her, not taking her eyes off him for a second. She was expecting a fight.

"Why? Is this guy bothering you? Then I should be a man and take care of him for you?" Elfman glared angrily at the blond boy, he never refused Mira out of a mix of love and fear, but this was a side she had never seen of him.

He charged forwards, ignoring Mira and Lisanna's cries for him to stop. He locked onto his blond target, building magic in his right arm. "**_Beast Arm: Black Bull!_**" His arm expanded, growing more muscular and turning a furry black colour. He launched his fist towards the boy at a heightened speed.

Naruto ducked under the fist, he was atrociously slow. Getting back up to his usual standing position, he swung his right fist at the boy as he was landing towards the ground, completely defenceless after his attack missed. His fist connect with the boy's cheek, causing him to fire like a bullet into the wall of the house to the left of him.

_'He swatted Elfman like a fly! And he didn't use any magic!_' Mira stared at her little brother, caught under a few pieces f rubble from the cracking wall.

Although clearly shocked at the boy's display of natural, raw strength, Lisanna slipped into a more battle ready stance. "Come on, Mira-nee. We'll fight him together." Her voice was slightly trembling, her words were likely nothing more than tough talk.

"Lisanna, take Elfman and get out of here!" Mira ordered loudly, scaring Lisanna, unable to refuse her sister, she obliged collecting the reluctant Elfman and evacuating the soon to be battle field. "Now that we're alone, what do you want?" Mira stared at the blond boy, who took a few steps closer to her.

"I want to know if you really are in possession of a Demon?" Naruto glared at her with a frowning brow.

"I am not in possession of a Demon." Mira replied with a confident smirk. "I own the Demon!" Power surge around her. "This is more than enough to deal with you! Know the power of an S-Class Fairy Tail mage! **_Take Over: Satan Soul_**!"

_'Take Over.'_ Naruto stared at the girl's surge of power impassively. Her skin around her legs up to her thighs turned a red colour, with high heels naturally on her feet, a similar colour going across her body, leaving her naval and center chest exposed, but covered her breasts well.. Her hands grew sharp claws, turning a light green colour and looking as if she wore a pair of gauntlets, but finishing in a green scale design. Large black veins appeared along her body. Her ears morphed into more elf like ones and a pair of black, bat-like wings and massive tail grew from her back.

She smirked triumphantly at him. "Is this what you were looking for?"

"You're not a demon." Naruto stared with a bored expression at her. Before turning slowly to walk away, surprising the girl when he turned his back. "You're just a silly little girl with a stupid Take Over and an undeserved nickname." He belittled her, he felt she deserved it, he finally had experienced hope, something he had not felt for a long time. He was hoping...that she was like him, sharing his burden.

Anger grew in Mira, being released as a low growl, she had never been so insulted in her whole life, no one ever dared to talk to her like that. "Who cares if it's just a nickname..." Mira spoke quietly, but her anger overpowered her composure. "With this magic, I'm so much more demonic than everyone else!" She sped towards the blond boy, her claws extended to shred into the boy's back. "WHO REALLY IS A DEMON IN THIS WORLD!"

...**_I am._**

A hand wrapped around her neck like a vice grip, the momentum of her flight pushed her into the palm of the never. Clenching her eyes shut in pain, she began coughing loudly, the iron grip hand siphoning the oxygen being able to enter her body.

She could only overcome enough of the pain to open one eye. The blonde boy had closed whatever gap was between than in a fraction of a second, hoisting her in the air easily with one hand. Her wings fluttered around wildly, trying to give her aid in escaping, but the boy's grip would loosen, holding himself firmly to the ground. _'What monstrous strength, it's unnatural. Just what is he?'_

She managed to capture the eyes of the blond boy, before they were a mellow, deep cerulean blue, like a calm ocean. They had morphed into a blood red colour, his pupils slitting. His eyes were the fiercest she had ever seen, every urge in her body pointed to getting the hell away from him.

Naruto swung the girl higher into the air, bringing her back down fast. Her back and head crashed into the ground, the earth exploded outwards, a deep crater, filled with cracks was formed all around him, the girl in the epicentre of the hole.

Naruto released his grip on her throat, the girl's appearance reverted back to her earlier Gothic form. _'She's unconscious, after just that?'_ Naruto's face turned to disappointment and disgust. _'What a waste of time!'_ His anger grew at her, he pointed to fingers towards her chest. Two words, that's all he needed and he could end her life. But his thoughts returned to her two siblings, how they were waiting for her to return to them. It conflicted within him, he never had any siblings. But he imagined the bond would be like the one he shared with Zancrow and Meredy. How he had waited for them to return from their missions.

"You're lucky." He spoke to her unconscious form, turning away from her. "Your siblings have saved your life today." He told her, she most likely couldn't hear him. But she deserved to know. He walked away, leaving the girl in the centre of the crater.

* * *

><p>"Finally! There you are!" Zancrow shouted loudly at Naruto's form, running towards him, stopping once he was in front of him. Slouching forward, he panted heavily. "I've been running around everywhere looking for you." Zancrow spoke in a more fatigued tone, his eyes sparked up ion interest at the dust and rubble covering Naruto's clothes and the angry look on his face. "What's up with you?"<p>

"I found Mirajane." That replied bluntly, irritation and anger still evident in his voice, he continued walking, moving himself around Zancrow, who, surprised at the movement, quickly caught on and caught up to Naruto.

"Really? You found that Mira chick?" He asked surprised. "Was she a demon holder then?" He asked the more important question this time.

"No. It was just a rumour." Naruto spoke bluntly again, his eyes fixed angrily at the road ahead.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Zancrow asked with interest. This girl, Mira was being called a Demon, it had to be for something atrocious.

"Her nickname was based on a stupid, little **_Take Over_**. She allowed the Demon to take over her. That's how I know it wasn't true..." Naruto finally shifted his gaze from the road to meet Zancrow in the eye. "Because if she was a real demon holder. The idea of allowing the demon to take over would be too preposterous to even cross her mind."

Zancrow gave a nod of confusion. Staring at Naruto like he was crazy.

"I need to find the others." Naruto continued before Zancrow could say anything, returning to staring at the open road ahead. "I need to find the other Demon Lacrima wielders. I need to know that I am not alone. That they are capable of using the power they have been gifted to achieve peace. I need to know that they are able to control it, unlike myself."

"We need to get back to Hades." Zancrow couldn't think of anything else to say. He never could whenever Naruto went on one of his rambles about peace. It just wasn't in Zancrow's nature to understand the concept of peace. He thrived in destruction, revelled in it, in fact.

Naruto blinked a few times, before looking around, confused about his surroundings. "Yeah." He locked onto Zancrow, nodding to his statement. "He's probably waiting for us."

"Then it's best we don't keep him waiting." Zancrow began walking at a faster pace, clutching onto Naruto to make sure he kept up. "And as usual when you go on your peace rants I'll say the same thing. It's best you don't mention this to Hades."

* * *

><p><em>D.G.S<em>


End file.
